Forever heartless
by XxXBrickwallXxX
Summary: I'll never have my heart as long as you're around" Yet another VexDem. Rated T because i swear.


**An: Yo my peeps! So it's the day before the big move and I got a new review so I thought I could get another fic out at 12:35 in the morning. Flamer who told me to jump of a cliff, I don't think so your part of the reason I wrote this one. Minute but definitely part of the reason (for those of you who don't want to read my rant skip to the next sentence). I read it and was like "Hahaha I'm going to write another just to piss them off". The majority of the reason I wrote this was because I got a lovely review from another annon. who asked to have one written for them. You know who you are. This one is for you. I hope you like it. I realized that Demyx was kind of in the shadows of **_**Virus**_** so this one is from his point of view, completely different story though.**

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas had began. "Do you people even want your hearts back?" He said during the meeting earlier that day. Demyx sighed; he wanted his heart more than anything else in the world. He remembered his somebody, never appreciating his heart. How he wished he could go back and stop himself from singing that night. If he hadn't gone out and sung that night, the dreadful night he lost his heart. He grabbed his sitar that was leaning against his bed. As he began to strum a melody on it, he heard footsteps leading up to his door. He heard the footsteps continue down the hall. '_Axel must be back from his mission with Roxas'_ he mussed as he continued the song.

After about a hour of playing he heard someone knocking on his door. When he answered the door, he saw nothing but a single snow white, rose. He picked it up, looking around for any sign of someone. He silently laughed at the idea that someone would show affection for him. After all the only ones who liked him were Axel and Roxas. No one else cared if he lived or just one day faded. He knew Axel wouldn't leave it since he had Roxas.

He walked into his room, closing his door half way behind him, making sure that part of it was ajar. He began to play yet again; this time the tune was more upbeat. He imagined the song with a full band. Demyx closed his eyes and began singing to himself, oblivious to the person standing in his doorway.

"Maybe when the room is empty

Maybe when the bottles full.

Maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in.

Maybe when I'm done with thinking

Maybe you can think me whole.

Maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin.

This can begin this can begin

If you could be my punk rock princess I would be your garage band king

You can tell me why you just don't fit in

And how your gonna be something."

The person in the doorway started to clap. "Good job Demyx, but I'm not so into punk rock. How about a Classical Prince?" Vexen asked, stepping into Demyx's room. Demyx opened his eyes, "Hello" he said, and "how long have you been standing there" he asked. Vexen laughed, "long enough to hear you sing." He replied.

Vexen sat on Demyx's bed, he looked at the rose he had left on Demyx's door a hour before. Demyx caught the direction of Vexen's gaze. "You left it didn't you? I kinda thought it might be Axel pulling a prank but now that the white is starting to melt I realized it had to be you since it's ice." Demyx said bluntly.

"You know Demyx?" Vexen began. "No matter if Kingdom Hearts ever does get finished, I'll never have a heart." He sighed "Because as long as your around you'll have it." He finished kissing Demyx lightly. Demyx blushed, "I suppose I'll never have mine either will I?"

AN: Okay so there was a song in it xD. It was Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate. I don't know what to think of this one. It only took me two hours to write. Maybe I'll get another done tonight. Don't hold your hopes though. I'm extremely tired. Hope you all liked it.

Go ahead flame me. I don't care. It gives me the satisfaction that I just wasted at least ten minutes of your life. I need to go to bed.


End file.
